


come close (and show me your fantasy)

by hoegeta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freak Week 2020, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, why is hoax so fucking hard for me to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/pseuds/hoegeta
Summary: She doesn’t have the rest of his money. This is the least she can do.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	come close (and show me your fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> my second entry for freak week! i got the random burst of inspiration to write it at 2 in the morning and i got it down to a perfect 500 word count before i realized that i completely forgot to use any of the keywords rip me
> 
> prompts used are oral and dirty talk sorry this is boring LMAO
> 
> title is taken from nct 127's baby don't like it (please listen to it it's the best song ever)

“You love this, don’t you?”

Cloud’s hand flirts over her jaw, then grips the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She moves further onto him, his cock hitting the back of her throat, and she pulls away, tears misting over her eyes as she begins to gag.

She looks up at him, sure that her lipstick’s a mess around her mouth, her mascara crawling down her cheeks.

“Yes.”

“Slut,” he growls, and his voice is chilling, ice against her skin. Tifa takes him into her hand, wrapping around the base, watching his cock twitch in her hold. He’s hard and hot and leaking at the slit, the shaft wet with her spit, and she takes him back in openly, nestling him against her tongue. “Dirty little slut.”

She mewls around his cock, clenching her thighs together. She’s soaked through her panties, heat pooling in the core of her being, flickering down her veins in restless fires. Her clit is aching, begging to be touched. Cloud’s fingers tangle into her hair, and his nails bite into her scalp, and she moans, her toes curling in her boots. She likes being his little slut, paying her dues in the only way she knows how.

She doesn’t have the rest of his money. This is the least she can do.

She comes up to suck on the head of his cock, and he goes crazed, his head falling back, and she likes it. Likes watching the stretched muscles of his neck, likes watching the ceiling lights paint him orange as if he were a sunset, likes the wicked wash of lust in his eyes. And she especially likes the way he chants her name, breathless, as if he knows nothing more.

“ _Fuck_ , Tifa.”

He thrusts into her mouth, and Tifa lets him, flexing her throat around him. She bobs up and down, watches him through her lashes as he grips the edge of the bar so hard his knuckles go white.

“You’re so good,” he groans, and the words skitter down her spine, bleed into the heat flooding her core. She moves her legs, fidgets, her knees sore from being against the floor, her clit throbbing, desperate for something, anything. “Whore. You said you didn’t have the money on purpose, didn’t you?”

Maybe. She kisses the head of him, smiles innocently at him.

“ _God_ , don’t do that.”

Tifa bobs her head back and forth on his cock until he’s trembling, gasping her name and unraveling before her. He spills into Tifa’s mouth, and she accepts it willingly, swallows it, likes the taste of it. Some cum dribbles past her lips, and she picks it up on her finger, licks it off as he watches, his breaths harsh, his face flushed, kissed by fire. 

The coldness of his eyes begins to melt. He’s gentle as he pulls her up, showers her face in kisses.

“Was that what you wanted?”

Tifa grins. 

“Absolutely.”

It was quite the hoax. He’s very good at playing pretend. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
